Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{11})^{-5}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ (4^{11})^{-5} = 4^{(11)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{11})^{-5}} = 4^{-55}} $